Two known types of solar cells are: (i) thin film solar cells; and (ii) crystalline solar cells. This document deals with thin film solar cells, and does not deal with crystalline solar cells. Thin film solar cells are segmented into sub-cells in order to optimize cell performance in terms of voltage and current. The segments are reconnected again, preferably in a monolithic way (where the electrical connections are created in situ) without further added interconnection wiring. The segmentation is currently done by: (i) mechanical scribing; or (ii) laser evaporation (also called laser scribing). The conventional process for thin film solar cell segmentation includes the following scribe operations: (i) deposit and scribe into sub-cell formations the conducting back contact layer (also called the “lower conducting layer”); (ii) deposit and scribe into sub-cell formations the absorber (that is, the active layer); (iii) deposit and scribe into sub-cell formations the transparent conducting oxide (also called the “upper conducting layer”); and (iv) edge scribe.
Thin film solar cells are expected to deliver substantial cost savings compared to first generation bulk crystalline solar cells. They are manufactured by large area deposition of thin films. For practical purposes, the module voltage has to be increased by a series connection of several sub-cells. In order to take advantage of monolithic integration, the scribing processes, mentioned in the previous paragraph, are used to mechanically separate, while maintaining electrical connections between, respective sub-cell areas from each other.